


Things left unsaid - 15x09 coda

by waywardlilpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x09, 15x09 Coda, Coda, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, he finally said it, in my head this how destiel should become canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardlilpie/pseuds/waywardlilpie
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Things left unsaid - 15x09 coda

Sam had gone to bed for a while, leaving Dean alone with Castiel. They were still sitting next to each other at the kitchen table. Dean took another sip of whiskey from his glass, trying to find the courage to break the comfortable silence and bring up his prayer to Cas. He felt the need to talk about all the things he said and didn’t say. Especially those he didn’t say.  
He cleared his throat to catch Cas’ attention. The angel looked up, into Dean’s eyes with an interrogative look. “Is everything alright?”, he asked. “Yeah, I just-” Dean cleared his throat again, then sighed and emptied his glass. “I just wanted to talk about what happened in Purgatory” he finally said.  
Cas frowned, interrogatively. “What about it?”  
“What i said to you- I wasn’t sure you were listening” he paused, searching for the right words. “I didn’t say everything I wanted to- I just couldn’t. I needed to know you were standing in front of me.”  
Cas’ frown grew deeper and he tilted his head to the side. He watched Dean as he looked down at his empty glass, unable to return Cas’ gaze. He swiped his hands on his dark jeans and looked up. Fuck it, he thought. “What I couldn’t say in my prayer is that I love you Cas”. Dean’s voice was just a whisper. He looked at Cas’ blue eyes and felt his stomach tied in a knot.  
“I love you too, Dean” was Cas’ response, in a matter-of-fact tone.   
Dean’s eyes flew shut. “That’s not- That’s not what I meant, Cas” he said, as he realised it was too late to take it back. “What I meant is that I love you. I don’t want to be separated from you for even a moment. I want to spend eternity with you” he confessed, his eyes still shut.  
“Dean-” Cas started but Dean interrupted him immediately. “This doesn’t have to change anything between us, but I just needed to let-”. He stopped talking, his eyes wide as he felt Cas’ hand on his.   
“Dean. I love you too” Cas said, cupping Dean’s face with his other hand.  
“You- You do?” Dean couldn’t believe it.  
“Yes, I do. I have loved you for a very long time” Cas answered calmly, his eyes locked with Dean’s. “I wasn’t going to mention it because I thought it was obvious”.  
Dean’s shocked expression softened and he leaned closer to the angel’s face. He pressed his lips lightly on Cas’ and cupped his face, his hand sliding behind Cas’ neck and bringing him even closer. That was bliss.


End file.
